


Surprise Dinner

by QueenSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSwan/pseuds/QueenSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen One-shot. Henry couldn't understand why his mothers wouldn't stop tip toeing around each other and just admit how they felt. He takes matters into his own hands. M rated for smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot. Unbeta’d. All mistakes by me. Henry couldn't understand why his mothers wouldn't stop tip toeing around each other and just admit how they felt. He takes matters into his own hands.  
> M rated for smut  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABC does. Characters are not my own.  
> Enjoy :)

Henry couldn't understand why his mothers wouldn't stop tip toeing around each other and just admit how they felt.

  
He and the rest of Storybrooke could see that they are clearly in love with one another. From the longing glances they send towards the other when she isn't looking, too the shameless flirting and fleeting touches.

  
The boy couldn't figure out why they just wouldn't get together already, it was very obvious that they were made for each other.

  
Henry decided that if neither of his mothers were going to make a move on the other then he would have to give them a push towards each other.

  
In order to do so he enlisted the help of Ruby and his grandmother, Snow. Who were both fully on board with his idea, both sick of watching the women pine over the other and not do anything about their feelings.

  
It was Snows job to keep Regina late at the office, so that they had enough time to set everything up before she could arrive home. Ruby was given the task of helping Henry cook a romantic meal of each of his mothers favourite food.

  
Once they had everything set up, Henry was left with the job of ensuring both of his mothers ended up in the dining room together.

  
As it neared the time in which Regina would arrive home all the boy had left to do was call Emma and feed her a plausible scenario in order to get her to the house. He knew that if Emma believed that either he or his other mother were in any sort of danger the blonde would drop everything and come running to their rescue.

  
As soon as Henry heard the soft hum of his brunette mother's Mercedes Benz turn onto the driveway he set about calling Emma, telling her that he had heard a smash and some banging noises coming from the lower level of the house and was afraid that someone had broken in since he was the only one home.

  
Not even five minutes after he had hung up the phone could the loud rumble of Emma's beloved bug be heard outside of 108 Mifflin Street.

  
The boy listened out for his brunette mother, he could hear her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she made her way through the house before they abruptly stopped.

“What's this?” He heard her whisper to herself.

  
  


_She_ _must_ _have_ _gotten_ _to_ _the_ _dining_ _room_. He thought with a smile.

  
The next thing that could be heard was the click of the front door being unlocked before the creeping footsteps of the Sheriff filled the mansion.

  
Henry watched from the stairs, being sure to stay out of sight as Emma passed by him, making her way towards the dining room, where Henry had told her the noises had originated.

  
Once she was inside the boy bolted from his hiding place and towards the dining room, once there he shut and locked the only exit of the very room his mothers currently occupied, effectively barricading them in, together.

  
At the sound of the door shutting Regina quickly turned around and was met by a rather stunned looking Sheriff

  
"Emma?" She said, confused expression upon her face. "What are you doing here?"

  
As Regina spoke Emma let her gaze travel around the room. It had been set up for a romantic evening; there two place setting across from one another, with covered plates so they couldn't see what each held, there were candles in between the plates and more strategically placed throughout the room. The sound of soft music could be heard playing quietly in the background.

  
After surveying the room Emma looked towards Regina and answered her question. "Henry called me, he said that he thought he heard someone breaking in." The blonde quickly explained her presence. "Are you expecting someone?" She asked a little bitterly, not able to hide her jealousy.

  
_I_ _really_ _hope_ _she_ _didn't_ _catch, she's already smug enough as it is_. Emma thought.

  
"No, unless I unconsciously invite people over, which is not the case." Regina says with a smirk, having caught the jealous tone of the Sheriff.

  
"Well, what's all this then?" Emma asks, quirking an eyebrow in question.

  
"I have no idea. There seem to be some kind of labels beside each plate. Shall we investigate, Sheriff?" She says in a teasing tone.

  
"Sure" Emma agrees, as they both move toward the table, each taking a side to read the labels.

  
  


"This one says Regina." She points to the card, looking into the brunettes hypnotising gaze.

  
"And this one says, Emma. What is that?" Regina informs the blonde, as she points to an envelope on Emma's side of the table.

  
Emma picks up the envelope and opens it, inside she finds a letter which she reads aloud.  
"Dear Moms, I have made you both a dinner of your favourite meal. I have also locked you in the room. Don't be mad. I will let you out once the two of you confess your feelings for each other. We can all see that you are in love with one another, so why don't you act like grown ups and tell each other? Stop dancing around each other and just be together. If you're worried about what Grandma and Gramps think and the rest of the town, they all see what I see and we will all support the relationship. Hurry up so we can be a proper family. Love you both. Love Henry. PS, desert is in the cooler under the table and there is wine on the side board."

  
After reading the letter, Emma puts it back in the envelope and looks toward Regina, who is staring at her with a completely gobsmacked expression.

  
"I guess there is no point in letting the food go to waste." Emma says, pulling the brunette from her daze.

  
"I guess not." Regina agrees.

  
They switch sides and each take there seats at the table, before removing the cloche from the plates and placing them to one side. Once removed they discover that they each have a different dish.

Regina has in front of her one of her favourites, spice crusted roast rack of lamb with mixed roasted vegetables, and Emma has lasagna with garlic bread on the side.

  
"This looks amazing." Regina commented, as the blonde dug straight into her meal.

  
"This is good." Emma says after swallowing. "But it's not even close to the real thing."

  
"What do you mean?" The brunette asks as she begins her meal.

  
"Well, in the letter Henry said he made our favourite meals. My favourite food is your lasagna, this may be good but not as good as yours." She smiles at the Mayor, a slight blush coming to her cheeks at the admission.

  
Regina gives her a beaming smile before going back to her meal. The two sit in a comfortable silence as they eat, occasionally glancing at the other and smiling.

  
Emma is first to break the silence once she is finished with her lasagna. "So I guess it's safe for us to come out to the town then."

  
"It would seem so. As fun as it has been sneaking around, I'd like to show you off." Regina smirked.

  
"Oh you would now, would you? Are you just using me for arm candy, your majesty?"

  
"Yes, though the sex is extraordinary."

  
"Can't argue with that." Emma smiles, sending Regina a wink.

  
"Should we see what our son made us for desert?" The brunette asks, moving to retrieve the cooler from under the table.

  
"I can think of a different desert that I'd like." The Sheriff says, as she moves to stand behind Regina bringing her front flush against the older woman's back.

  
Regina hums her approval as Emma presses kisses against her neck, she moves her head to the side giving the blonde more access.

  
"Maybe we can combined the two. Get the best of both worlds." The Mayor says breathlessly, her voice hitching towards the end as Emma latches onto her pulse point before giving it a nip which she quickly soothes with a lick.

  
"I like the way you think." Emma purrs into Regina's ear, as she lets her hands roam over the brunettes body, moving slowly down over a surprisingly toned stomach and gripping the hem of the grey dress, sliding it up over her thighs, past the royal blue silk and lace panties and bunching it in her fists around Regina's waist.

  
She kisses up the brunettes neck and along her jaw, Regina turns her head so she can capture Emma's exploring lips in a passionate kiss. They both moan as Regina swipes her tongue against Emma's lips which quickly part to allow the kiss to deep, tongues meeting and exploring the others mouth in tandem. They break apart panting breathless, each trying to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen.

  
As they recover their breath, Emma continues to slide the Mayor's dress up over her stomach and glorious breasts. Regina raises her arms above her head to allow the blonde to remove her dress, which she drops on the ground beside them before moving her hands back around Regina's waist.  
She slides on hand up the tanned stomach and over a lace cover mound, feeling the hardened nipple through the material, she squeezes gently earning a groan from the brunette.

  
  


Stepping back slightly, Emma quickly divests Regina of her bra before bringing their bodies flush together once again and lifting her hands to cover now bare breast. She massages softly before tweaking each nipple between her index finger and thumb, making the brunette whimper in response. Emma repeats these ministrations before quickly spinning Regina around so they are face to face.

  
She captures the brunettes lips between her own for a quick kiss before bending to take a hard nub between her lips. She sucks gently adding nips and lips, loving how each makes Regina whimper and moan. Kissing across the brunettes chest she takes the neglected nub between her teeth before sucking, Regina's hands come up to fist in blonde curls, pushing Emma's head against her breast to convey that she needs more.

  
Breaking away Emma stands back to full high to once again capture the brunettes lips in a kiss, before kissing along her jaw, down her neck, sucking and nipping on her pulse point before continuing on her downward trajectory. She places kisses between Regina's breast continuing down a toned stomach, until she reaches a covered mound. Emma places one final kiss to Regina's panty covered core before gently taking them between her teeth and slowly pulling them down mile long legs.

  
She let's them pool at Regina's feet, and the older woman is quick to step out of them and kick them aside.

  
Emma looks up at Regina's glistening core, she licks her lips before leaning forward to swipe her tongue through throbbing folds, making Regina moan.

  
"Emma, please." The brunette whimpers, as the blonde squeezes her ass and lifts her onto the table.  
Emma puts Regina's legs over her shoulders, she gently blows on the brunettes core making the woman whimper in need.

  
Leaning forward Emma slowly explores Regina's folds with her tongue, moaning at the sweat taste of the woman she loves. She slowly circles her clit with the tip of her tongue before gently sucking it between her lips, earning a moan from Regina, who fists her hand in the blonde's hair to keep her in place. Emma repeats the action as she brings her fingers to Regina's entrance and slowly fills her with two fingers up to her knuckles. She pumps them slowly in and out as she flicks her tongue against the brunettes clit.

  
As she feels Regina's walls begin to tighten she speeds up her thrusts, curling her fingers to hit that sweet spot that makes Regina's moans grow loader. She sucks Regina's clit between her lips once again and brings the brunette over the edge with a cry of her name.

  
Emma slows her thrusts, helping Regina ride out her orgasm before slowly removing them. She brings them to her lips to suck off Regina's juices, humming at the taste.

  
When she looks up she sees Regina watching her with a hungry look in her eyes. The brunette cups Emma's cheek and guides her to a standing position, she removes the blondes fingers from her mouth before capturing pink lips between her own plump red ones.

  
"You're wearing to many clothes." Regina murmurs against Emma's lips, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

  
"I guess I am." Emma says before deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think :D


End file.
